


Die Leitgans

by tetley



Category: Selma Lagerlöf: Nils Holgersson
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetley/pseuds/tetley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Begegnung zwischen Akka von Kebnekaise und der Schriftstellerin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Leitgans

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Ficlet entstand im Rahmen des deutschen 3-Satz-Ficathons auf Livejournal. Der Prompt war "Nils Holgersson, Akka von Kebnekaise, _Einsamkeit_ ". Zu Akka gesellte sich noch jemand anders, und so wurden es zweimal drei Sätze.

*

Akka von Kebnekajse wollte allein sein, und so hatte sie in einem sicheren Moment ihren sorglos futternden Schwarm bei den Wasserlinsen zurückgelassen und schleppte sich zu einer kleinen, schilfumgebenen Bucht an dem Weiher, wo sie die Nacht verbringen wollten.

Ihre schwieligen Beine waren steif von der värmländischen Kälte, die ihr von Jahr zu Jahr mehr zu schaffen machte; die Flügel waren ihr schwer, das Herz müde vom Geschnatter und Gezeter der Jüngeren, von der dauernden Sorge um ihr Leben, wenn sie Landstriche passierten, in denen die Menschen im Winter ebenso hungerten wie sie selbst, und immer wieder von den Torheiten der halbstarken Ganter, denen sie ständig die Flügel stutzen musste und die doch nie lernten, bevor sie selbst Federn ließen -- und die es ihr oft mit Frechheiten, manchmal mit Respekt dankten, nie jedoch mit Freundschaft und Kameradschaft, denn die konnte und durfte es mit Leitgänsen nicht geben; das war so Gesetz.

Akka ging nicht näher, als sie in der Bucht eine Menschenfrau sah, grau gekleidet und mit grauem Haar, das ernste Gesicht der sinkenden Sonne zugewandt, aber als die Frau sich umdrehte, war ihr für einen Moment, als hätte die Frau etwas in ihr erkannt -- und Akka neigte den Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite und blickte zurück.

*

Die Schriftstellerin schaute aufs Wasser.

Eine Geschichte über die Schönheit Schwedens wollten sie von ihr haben, eine lehrreiche, für Kinder -- und hier stand sie nun, die Märchentante, vielbesungen und vielbelächelt, die Lehrerin, die nie eine sein wollte, und alles, was ihr einfiel, war, dass sie den Kindern vom _Erwachsenwerden_ erzählen wollte; nicht so, wie es Größere, oder zumindest als größer Angesehene (so selbstbewusst war sie) vor ihr getan hatten, Männer, die wohl selbst daran glaubten, ein erwachsener Mann sei einer, der die Natur beherrschte, der gebot über Weib und Kinder, über Mensch und Tier und Ding, der sich befreite, und sei es durch Unterwerfung anderer; nein, sie wollte es tun auf ihre eigene, vielleicht altmodische, vielleicht naive, aber eben ihre eigene Weise.

Die Schriftstellerin bewegte sich nicht, als sie hinter sich eine Gans bemerkte, aber als sie sich doch langsam umdrehte, war ihr für einen Moment, als hätte dieses alte, lang ergraute Tier mit den schweren Schritten und den blassen Augen ihr verstehend zugenickt -- und die Gans war schon lange wieder verschwunden, da schaute ihr die Schriftstellerin noch nach, und über ihr sonst so ernstes Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.

*


End file.
